Buffy Meets YuGiOh!
by Sailor-Heart-Earth
Summary: Find out what happens when Marik's acient magic meets Sunny Dale's demons? Can Duelests and slayers work together after all half of both populatoins disappeared. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Marik paced his rooms, faintly nervous, though he would never admit it to himself. Everything had gone according to plan, but plans were always subject to change. He had finally figured out his problem and how to solve it. He had noticed that Yugi became focused when he Dueled, so he needed to make Yugi unfocused. He would have to call on ancient magic's, but he thought he had deciphered a scroll allowing him to summon confusion or chaos. Finally he was ready. He locked himself in his ancient chamber, guarded against any interruptions. He called on the power of the Millennium Rod to give him the extra boost he needed to complete his spell. Some of the ingredients the spell called for were strange, and it was a very advanced spell. Why would you need a pentagram to contain confusion? However, Marik completed the spell without mishap. When the smoke cleared, he saw... a human figure? The figure turned to him. "So. What do you want a Chaos Demon for?"  
  
"A what?" Marik asked coolly.  
  
"A Chaos Demon. You know, we come, cause confusion, and then leave. Unless you were hoping to hurt me? If that's the case, you'll be disappointed because I am one of the strongest Chaos Demon's you'll meet!"  
  
Marik's face paled imperceptibly. His Millennium Rod could not reach the mind of that thing. It wasn't human, and it was so powerful! "Can you cause confusion in a certain person if I point him out to you?" Marik asked, trying to make the best of it.  
  
"If you let me out of this pentagram" the Demon answered.  
  
"I know better than that!" Marik snapped. "If I let you out you'll kill me."  
  
"I won't kill you if you'll do me a favor." said the Demon, black eyes glittering in the lamplight.  
  
"What?" Marik asked suspiciously.  
  
"There's this annoying girl in a town I was trying to take over, Sunnydale. I'll teach you the spell, you transport her here, and that will cause confusion. We'll both win."  
  
"Why can't you perform the spell?" Marik asked.  
  
The Demon sighed. "I don't have enough power." He paused for a moment. "Neither do you, but if I feed you power you can do it."  
  
Marik hesitated for a split second, and then agreed. It didn't take long at all before he had prepared everything. "Remember" the Demon cautioned. "ONLY the girl. That would cause confusion enough. You don't need half the town."  
  
*Actually* thought Marik. *I do.* He poured all of his power into it and ruthlessly seized the life force of a few of his Rare Hunters and poured their power into the spell too. Finally he held as much power as he could, any more and he would burn up. He released the flow, finished the spell, and collapsed. When he awoke, the Demon was gone, he had a splitting head headache, and Domino City had changed forever. | |I do not own any original Buffy or Yu-Gi-Oh! Character.  
  
Buffy awoke early the next morning. The phone rang Buffy walked wearily over and picked it up "Hello?" Buffy asked.  
"Hey Buff. Have you been outside yet?" the voice on the other end asked.  
"No, why? Who is this?" Buffy asked.  
"Anya," came the reply.  
"Anya, you never call me what's the problem?" Buffy asked.  
"Listen Buff, can I come over? I think we need to talk in person," Anya asked.  
"Sure Anya, I guess that's cool." Buffy replied.  
"Thanks Buff!" Anya called and hung up the phone. Just then an all to familiar shout came from the door.  
"BUFFY! I come back to Sunnydale for ONE day and everything goes haywire!"  
"Cordillia?" Buffy asked.  
"You better believe it!" Cordy yelled.  
"What are all of you guys talking about?" Buffy asked frustrated.  
"Buffy!" Anya panted.  
"What's she doing here?" Anya and Cordy yelled pointing to each other.  
"What is the big deal!?" Buffy asked finally.  
"You mean why we're here?" Anya asked.  
"Yes" Buffy said impatiently.  
"Well it's a long story just sit down.."  
  
"Yugi!" someone cried from outside. Yugi who had been helping his grandpa with the chores dropped his broom and ran out side.  
"Yugi hurry back!" his grandfather called.  
"I will grandpa!" Yugi called back. He unlocked the door to the card shop. It was very early on a Friday morning. The sun shone on his face as he stepped outside to see whoever was calling his name. He held up his hand in order to see. It was Cassandra they didn't talk much but Yugi welcomed her in.  
"Yugi I'm sorry if I disturbed you in any way." Cassandra said.  
"No Cassandra its fine," Yugi said.  
"Yugi there was a slight problem last night I was going to tell you at school but." Cassandra trailed of nervously.  
"Follow me Cassandra," Yugi said as he walked upstairs. He was still wondering why Cassandra was talking to him, they never talk at school, they rarely see each other, in fact the only thing they had in common was the fact that they both duel.  
"Yugi this is really important" Cassandra said.  
"I'll grab my book bag," Yugi said. "Can you help my grandpa clean?" he added without thinking.  
"Ok" Cassandra said. She walked upstairs and picked up a broom.  
"Hello Tea," Yugi's grandpa said. "Oh sorry," she said looking up and seeing Cassandra. "I thought you were Tea, I don't believe we've met" He added.  
"No, I'm Cassandra," Cassandra said with a slight bow.  
"Thanks for your help," he said as Yugi called Cassandra from outside. He looked to see her waving good by to his grandpa and turning around to get her things. She didn't see him that was pretty obvious, he ducked out of view as she faced the direction where he was "Coming Yugi!" she said. She met him in the hall. They walked outside Yugi turned in the direction of the school. "No this way, Yugi it's important!"  
"What Cassandra?" Yugi panted chasing after her. No wonder she was on the track team he thought. She stopped and Yugi was glad too; if she had kept it up he thought his lungs would burst. He looked up Horrified at what he saw! 


	2. Yugi's fears

"I know Yugi I had friends here too," Cassandra said softly. Where once had stood the houses of Tea, Tristan, and Joey were now stores. They had strange titles; Yugi stood staring at them willing them to go away.  
"Sunnydale? What on Earth could Sunnydale be?" Yugi asked.  
"I have no idea but I think-" She cut off there were voices from behind her.  
"So you're from around here?" asked the first.  
"Yeah but-" a second tried to say.  
"Can you tell anything strange you saw?" asked a third.  
"You mean besides you?" the second voice asked.  
"That's Mai!" Yugi exclaimed.  
"Great," muttered Cassandra.  
"Come on Cassandra, maybe she knows what's going on!" Yugi said.  
"Ok but call me Cassie," she said. They ran in the direction of Mai's voice until they saw her standing in an ally.  
"Maybe we should go to school," Yugi said stopping.  
"Canceled due to there are only 12 children attending," Cassie said.  
"Mai!" called Yugi. She turned around.  
"Yugi!" she said, "You won't believe how glad I am to see someone I know!" The two people who had been questioning her glared at Yugi. The first was a tall girl with light blonde hair the second was a slightly shorter girl with her hair cut short. By the looks of them they weren't duelists.  
"Mai, what's going on?" asked Cassie eagerly.  
"I was looking for more duelists to beat when I ran into Buffy and Anya, the taller one's Buffy, and they just started questioning me like I was a criminal." Mai answered.  
"Who are you two?" asked Buffy.  
"I'm Yugi, that's Cassie, we live here," Yugi said.  
"In Sunnydale?" asked Anya.  
"No, in Domino City" Yugi replied.  
"Is this Domino City?" asked Buffy.  
"Yes," Cassie replied.  
"I told you, but would you listen? No!" Mai said agitated.  
"Come on Mai, Yugi let's go to the card shop," Cassie urged. It was obvious she didn't like Buffy to much.  
"You know we could try the museum later," Yugi suggested.  
"Yeah!" Mai agreed. They left without another word.  
"Thank you for getting me out of there!" Mai said.  
"No one deserved that fate," Cassie said.  
"Well I'm going shopping see you around!" Mai called. Yugi nodded and headed towards Kaiba Corp.  
"Yugi wait up!" Cassie called, "You're one of the few people here I wont to hang around with that Buffy person was just creepy!" She shuddered.  
  
"Yugi!" someone called as they reached the gates of Kaiba Corp.  
"Mokuba what's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
"Yugi it's terrible!" Mokuba called. He raced over and opened the gate.  
"What is it?" Cassie asked.  
"Well Seto left really early in the mourning to see something on the other side of town and never came back!" Mokuba cried.  
"You mean Kaiba's missing?" Yugi asked.  
"Y-Yes," Mokuba choked. He tried to wipe his tears away.  
"Come on let's go to the shop," Yugi said. They walked to the shop trying to ignore the hauntingly empty streets. Yugi had chills and by looking at the faces of Mokuba and Cassie he knew they did too. Something had happened, something terrible but what could it be? Yugi shook his head trying to rid it of all the horrible thoughts. He opened the door slowly dreading telling his grandfather. 


	3. The demon's plan

(Sorry Buffy is shorter than Anya!)  
  
Marik sat on the floor in complete concentration. Sweat beaded his forehead a low hiss broke the silence causing him to jump. He looked around startled. "So you chose to disobey me?" asked the voice.  
  
"Who said that?" Marik asked darkly.  
  
"Me you dimwit," said the Chaos demon stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"You! How did you get in here?" Marik snapped.  
  
"It wasn't hard," The demon said. Marik clutched his Millennium Rod so tight his knuckles turned white. The demon must have noticed because then he added, "I'm not here to kill you, if you cooperate."  
  
"What are you here for then?" Marik asked.  
  
"Something you do, it intrigues me." The demon said with a slight smile.  
  
"And what would that be?" Marik asked watching the demon closely. He could not afford some demon to go trouncing his work.  
  
"The only thing you've got that's worth a demon's interest." The demon sneered.  
  
Marik remained silent.  
  
"That staff you have, it allows you to control minds does it not?" The demon asked.  
  
"But how-" Marik stammered.  
  
"I felt you trying to reach into my mind." The demon said flatly. "But I want to offer you something, I know if I try to use the staff it won't work. I can't override the magic it's to strong. But if you help me take over these two cities combined I will spare you're life."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Marik asked.  
  
"Then it's curtains for you," the demon said.  
  
"I see the amount of power you offer is great but I know better then to accept can I have it in writing?" Marik asked slyly.  
  
The demon sighed. "I suppose here," it snapped its fingers and a scroll appeared in one hand and a pen in the other. Marik read the contract carefully before taking the pen. He looked at the contract once again to make sure he hadn't missed anything and finally he signed his name across the line at the bottom. The contract disappeared and the demon was wearing a huge grin.  
  
What have I gotten myself into? Marik thought to himself.  
  
(Sorry this short chapter took so long my computers been messing up) 


End file.
